1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a waterproof element and the waterproof element thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input/output (I/O) connecting ports of a conventional electronic device are formed as openings in a casing thereof to expose I/O connecting devices provided in the casing. To prevent dust or liquid body from entering the casing of the conventional electronic device and affect the other electronic components inside the casing through the I/O connecting ports, the casing is provided with a waterproof dustproof cover for covering the connecting ports, or the I/O connecting device and a portion of the casing are made by an insert molding process. Although the waterproof dustproof cover can achieve its intended purpose, the casing of the conventional electronic device must have a sufficient space for accommodating the cover. In view of a small electronic device, it poses difficulty. In the case of insert molding the I/O connecting device, the cost is high.